


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Mammoths don't forget

by Samstown4077



Series: Colepaldi Collection [52]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humour, RPF, mammoth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna is soon leaving, Peter gives her a little present, hoping it would be a good reminder for her. Based on a picture on twitter by J.Coleman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Mammoths don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture Jenna Coleman posted from her first read through of "Victoria", where you can clearly see a mammoth on her desk. The story is a total different (I tell you it at the end) but I always had the headcanon, it was a present from Peter. Total fictional event. RPF.

“I have a present for you,” he suddenly announced, while they were walking to their trailers, having a break before an evening shoot would start.

She had noted he was carrying a plastic bag around with him all day. Looking after it as if it was pure gold or something. Turning around she looked at him in surprise, then at the bag in his hand, he not made any intention of getting the present out of it, what made her think, maybe the present was nothing physical. For a moment she thought about a pun she could deliver, shifting slightly, crossing her arms in front of her, giving him a certain look. “What you been up to, Capaldi?”

“Me?” he pointed at himself with his long fingers, in such way, he sometimes does as the Doctor. Somehow … kooky, she thought. He flashed her a grin.

“It’s not my birthday,” she huffed, and her eyes wandered again over to the bag in his hands, “and my official leaving date is only in three days, so it wonders me, why you are giving me a present. Did I win a bet, we had, and I have forgotten about it?”

“No, you didn’t,” he smirked, and finally brought the bag up and started to rummage around in it, as if it was bigger on the inside and he wasn’t able to find the thing he wanted to give to her. “I know it’s not your birthday, and I know you only “ _leave_ ” in three days, but…,” he stopped and looked at her, his hand still in the bag. The man really knew how to make anticipation tangible. “There will be a lot of fuss and also I not wanted them to see it. It’s rather silly, actually.”

Now he pulled out ‘the present’. Immediately Jenna knew what it was, at least what kind of thing it was. A plushie. Wrapped in Doctor Who themed wrapping paper. It showed Daleks. What else. She smiled. “A plushie.”

“Oh,” he played the disappointed. “What gave it away?”

She held the thing on her flat hand, carefully turning it from left to right. What gave it away? Probably, the fact, that the animal — yes, it was an animal — wasn’t completely wrapped. A very prominent trunk, hung out of the paper. She assumed, he hadn’t either enough paper or didn’t know how to wrap it. When she glanced at him for a second, he smirked, what told her he had done it on purpose.

“Just a hunch,” she gently squeezed the wrapped toy, and the paper rustled.

“It’s not what you think it is,” he then said, and she frowned, first at him, then at the toy, what should be an elephant. “Now, stop _keekin_! Open it!” His hands whirled around in the air, impatient, like a kid. “And do it proper, yeah?”

“Proper?”

“Rip it open!”

She feared he would take it back and open it himself, so she quickly gave in with a childish grin and ripped the paper away, letting it fall carelessly to the ground, “That’s a …. mammoth.”

“You have to get your eyes checked, it’s clearly a giraffe,” Peter pointed out death serious. “Alright, it’s a mammoth. It’s a mammoth!”

For a moment she didn’t know what to say. She was overwhelmed and happy over it, yes, but … had she missed something? More horrible, maybe forgotten? She sighed, “It’s lovely, but please tell me, there is no background story to this mammoth, I have forgotten about, because I really have no connection in sight, that will explain … a mammoth.” Playful, she squeezed the trunk.

“Ahw,” he began, happy as a kid, that she had delivered the base for his next words, “ I love humans. Always seeing patterns in things that aren't there,” she punched him with the mammoth against his chest. “Ice Age!”

“Ice Age?”

“Don’t they have a mammoth in the film? Didn’t you like it? I thought you mentioned it before,” he tousled his hair, and started to search something in his pocket. Jenna waited almost for him to pull out the DVD, but he only pulled out some gums.

“I might shouldn’t tell you, but I was 16 when the movie came out,” she giggled over the fact.

“No way!” Peter’s face turned into short shock, then she could see him mentally calculating. “That’s a secret I _not_ wanted to discover. You are literally a baby!”

“Don’t be like this,” she smacked at him, holding the toy close.

“No, really, there is no story hidden in it. We never had a mammoth on the show. I just… I just saw it. In San Diego.”

“In San Diego?” she checked the little label at the foot of the toy. San Diego Zoo.

“The zoo had been so great and afterwards, I went to the gift shop, buying some stuff for the family and friends, and there it was. The Mammoth. It was the last one, and it looked so lonely,” he explained. “And it reminded me of you.”

“Now don’t say anything you will regret later,” she held the plushie aside her face. “We do not resemble in an way, do we?”

He rose his fingers, making a frame with them, before he lowered them again with a chuckle, “Not physically, also he… I think it’s a he, he is small too,” he gave her a smile hoping for her forgives. He was in a very childish and cheerful mood today, he knew. In three days it would be different. “No, they say, Elephants don’t forget, they always remember, and I thought Mammoths were the same. We had such a great time in San Diego, and on this show. It’s just… a reminder. So you will not forget.”

She stared so long with her big eyes at him, that he broke irritated the eye contact, unsure how to take the reaction. Had he been once again a bit too ‘dramatical’? Starting shifting, he pursed his lips in hope he would find some qualifying words, while his hand wrapped around the fingers of the other, “What I tried to say was-”

Her smile had grown bigger as unsteadier he became of her missing reaction. She was so caught in his words and his gaze, that she forgot to speak her joy out loud. When he wanted to retreat, she threw herself around him, and hugged him close, “Thank you!”

A held breath escaped his lungs in relieve.

“I never will,” she released him, and held the mammoth up to him, “not with my friend here. Any name suggestions?”

Peter leaned slightly back, while the mammoth stared him right in the face, “I think, he actually has a name. It’s on the tag.”

Jenna turned the animal around and checked the tag, reading the given name by the production company or whoever was responsible for it. A disbelieving huff escaped her mouth, followed by a resigning giggle, “Nope. Can’t go with that one.”

“Why? Did they name him Blackbeard or something?” he asked with a smile, guessing she was just too critical and reached for it. He read the name, and lowered the animal again, “Nope. Can’t go with that one. Indeed,” after staring for a moment into the distance, he gave it back to Jenna. “Steven? Who names a Mammoth Steven?”

Holding the toy a bit away from her, so she could observe it properly, she moved it 360 degrees around, “What do you think? Any resemblance?”

Peter’s head joined Jenna’s with a stern expression, and two stage-hands exchanged quizzical looks, while they saw how the two scrutinized a mammoth plush toy.

After a bit they both shook their heads with a loud, “Nahh!”

Jenna grinned at the toy and then at Peter, bumping it against his forehead, “I could name him Peter.”

“Don’t you dare!” he grabbed the trunk, “I know I have a big nose, but that would be exaggerating!”

“Charlie, then?”

Peter moved the trunk from left to right, “Looks like a Charlie, so -”

“-I got the Doctor’s approval?”

He bumped with his arm against her shoulder, “You’ll always have it.”

She smiled at him, bringing ‘Charlie’ into her trailer, placing it aside the Clockwork Squirrel she had ‘borrowed’ and returned to him, for a cup of tea. Weeks, later she would place the plushie onto her desk, in front of her, when there was the read through for “Victoria”.

She knew, he would see it, and it would make him happy.

She would never forget.

Not one day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Just some silly little fluff. Consider a kudo, a message or a comment?
> 
> And now, here is the actual story about the plushie. It's rather simple, and very disappointing actually. The company that produces "Victoria" is called... Mammoth Screen. So we can consider, that the mammoth was simply a little present from the firm, and nothing else. (Yah, I like my story better too ;) )  
> That's fic and reality side by side.


End file.
